List of Island Nations
Antarctic/Arctic Atlantic [[Caribbean Sea|'Caribbean Sea']] [[Indian Ocean|'Indian Ocean']] Mediterranean Pacific Other or Uncertain August Bank Holiday Island: an island located between Easter Island and Christmas Island whose inhabitants practice black supremacy and unintentionally gain control of the Commonwealth of Nations; appears in The Goodies. Arulco: The setting for the game Jagged Alliance 2, ruled by evil Queen Diedranna after overthrowing the once touristy peaceful land and turning it into a nightmarish police state. Bright Island: Believed to be off the North-west coast of Australia, mysterious goings on are observed in series one of Sea Patrol (TV series). Cap'D'Far: a small island country from an episode of Scarecrow and Mrs. King and their only export is fish bones. Corto Maltese: an island country off the coast of South America in the DC Comics universe. David Guthrie who took a job on Corto Maltese working for a corrupt businessman. Corto Maltese appears in Frank Miller's graphic novel Batman: The Dark Knight Returns as an island off the coast of South America. It is in a state of rebellion, and an armed uprising against the government occurs. The war escalates when the United States supports the government and the Soviet Union supports the rebels. With tension increasing between the United States and the Soviet Union, the U.S. President dispatches Superman to subdue the uprising. The Soviets respond to Superman's presence by launching a nuclear warhead called Coldbringer. Superman diverts the warhead to an uninhabited desert area before it detonates, but damage is done nonetheless: the warhead disrupts all electronics and communications in the United States, causing mass chaos across the country. The Jack Napier Joker saw several gruesome photographs taken of the Civil War in 1989. His comment was "I don't know if it's art... but I like it!". Dinotopia: a hidden, utopian island from James Gurney's illustrated books. Upon the hidden island of Dinotopia, humans and dinosaurs live and work together in harmony with one another and with the Earth itself. It is a place of beauty and wonder lost to the rest of the world. The island is surrounded by a storm system and dangerous reefs that prevent safe travel to or from the island. Aside from a highly diverse ecosystem ranging from deserts to mountains to swamps, Dinotopia also has an extensive system of natural and man-made caves. Empire of the Isles: constitutional monarchy in the Dishonored video game franchise, encompassing the Isles of Gristol, Morley, Serkonos, and Tyvia, along with several smaller ones. Flyspeck Island: home of Gunk in the comic strip Curtis. Hudatvia: A large island somewhere in the Middle East that is visited in two episodes of the Gerry Anderson series. Stingray, these being Star of the East and Eastern Eclipse respectively. Hudatvia is an island nation that is perpetually undergoing revolutions thanks to the quarrelling leaders, El Hudat and his brother Ali Khali, suggesting a perpetual civil war. Titan attempts to use Hudatvia as a base for the conquest of the land, but the brother's quarrelling causes his plan to fail. Huella Islands: islands off the coast of Cayenne, mentioned in the Hardy Boys books. They are ruled by dictator Juan Posada and their "spy chief" is named Bedoya. The adjective is Huellan. Khembalung: fictional island nation in Forty Signs of Rain. Kingdom of Loathing: an island nation in the video game Kingdom of Loathing Mardi Islands: from Herman Melville's Mardi and a Voyage Thither. Patch Amberdash/Datsch: A nation from the far reaches of the Earth colonized by three Baltic people, stretching from the Mid-Atlantic Ocean, Bulgaria, Tanzania, and near French Polynesia. The nation was created by YouTube channel Geography Now! as it's 2019 April Fool's Day video. The demonym is the island an individual lives on followed by "Amberan"; one who lives on the island of Amber is simply called an "Amber". Pokoponesia: island nation from the animated version of The Tick. Pulau-Pulau Bompa: from The Adventures of Tintin comic Flight 714 to Sydney. The island from which arch-villain Rastapopoulos is carrying out his scheme against millionaire Laszlo Carreidas. Near Indonesia. San Cristobel: tropical island country in The Guiding Light TV series, also the name for a separate fictional nation in the TV series Automan. San Esperito: a South American island nation from the video game Just Cause. San Seriffe: fictional island nation featured in an elaborate April Fools' Day hoax on 1 April 1977 in the British newspaper The Guardian. These islands have been reported at several different locations around the globe since 1977. Samaru Island: believed to be in Oceania somewhere near Australia and New Zealand, had a political issues with an upcoming election and illegal arms trade in season 2 of Sea Patrol (TV series). Shwambrania: from Lev Kassil's Konduit (or Black Book) and Shwambrania, an island in the shape of an inverted molar tooth having three roots. Sodor: in the Irish Sea, near the Isle of Man; setting of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends by Rev. W. Awdry. Themyscira: home of the Amazons in the DC Comics universe. Category:Countries